


Colors of The wind: A Love Story

by Crazykat100



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: When Quasimodo leaves Paris behind to travel to the New World He finds more than he could have ever imagined! When he meets a free-spirited girl named Pocahontas he soon realizes that he's falling in love can he protect her or will he risk losing his life to save her and her people?
Relationships: Quasimodo/Pocahontas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in London, the sky was blue, and seagulls flew overhead as a line of men prepared to board a ship for the new world. However, there was one man who hid in a nearby alleyway as he looked nervously at the ship.

"I can do this!" Quasimodo told himself over and over again in his head. He hadn't exactly told his friends about his plans back when he was in France. He had just told them he was planning on "Traveling."

He wanted to see the world. However, when he heard about the boat heading to the "New World" he had eagerly jumped at the chance. But his plan was risky and a bit dangerous for he planned to sneak onboard the ship!

If he got caught the consequences would be dire! He took a deep breath as he covered his face with his hood and stepped out of his hiding place. Meanwhile, men signed their names and said goodbye to their loved ones as they sang of their adventure to come.

"In sixteen hundred seven"

"We sail the open sea."

"For glory, God, and gold"

"And the Virginia Company"

"For the New World is like heaven."

"And we'll all be rich and free."

"Or so we have been told."

"By the Virginia Company"

"For glory, God and gold"

"And the Virginia Company"

When no one was looking Quasimodo silently crept on board and slipped down the stairs into an empty storage room below deck. He peered through a grate above his head as he watched someone walk by. He sighed relieved. As he listened to the crew above.

Meanwhile, two men stood on the deck talking to each other as they noticed an old friend walking towards the ship. "Hey, look. Is that Smith?" Asked the red-haired man next to him. The black-haired man smirked at his brother's question.

"That's him, all right. The old sea dog." Quasimodo however had been listening to their conversation. "Smith?" As in captain John Smith?! Quasimodo had heard so many incredible stories about the man. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you coming on this voyage too?" - Of course, he is, you half-wit. The man said smacking his brother on the back of the head. "You can't fight Indians without John Smith." This made Quasi extremely nervous.

The natives….How could I have forgotten! He hoped he didn't run into any in the new world. "That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun." He smiled this man sounded about his age. At least he wasn't entirely alone.

Meanwhile a black carriage

stopped in front of the docks. An elegantly dressed man stepped out and behind him followed a man dressed in yellow holding a pillow with a small dog on it. The pug seemed to wave as it was carried away the song continued.

"On the beaches of Virginny"

" There's diamonds like debris."

"There silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree."

"With a nugget for my Winnie"

" And another one for me"

"And all the rest will go to the Virginia Company."

" To glory, God and gold."

"And the"

"Virginia"

"Companyyyy!"

Quasimodo stared out at the world as the boat slowly moved away from the docks. He sighed as he leaned against a barrel and closed his eyes. He should get some rest.

After all, he had a long journey ahead of him. However, a few weeks later the others aboard the ship began to notice food going missing and he was soon caught!

The boy stared at the floorboards waiting with dread for what they were going to do to him. He felt his hood tugged off as the men around him gasped in shock. "Throw him overboard," Ratcliff growled.

Quasi struggled as he was dragged to the edge of the ship. "Wait!" Quasi looked out of the corner of his eye. He saw John smith approaching the governor. "With all due respect sir, we can't just throw someone overboard!" He said sounding slightly shocked.

"Then what would you suggest we "Do" with this…."Stowaway? The boy looked up at the blonde-haired man. "Put him to work." He looks strong enough. We could use all the help we can get on this ship.

The governor looked as if he was contemplating it before he looked down at the boy in front of him. "What is your name "boy?" Quasimodo gulped nervously as he stared up at the man. "Q-Quasimodo, sir.

The man around him whispered around him in shock having heard the name before. "It's him, The Hunchback of Notre Dame!" I heard he has the strength of twelve men. Yeah, I heard that too. "Back to work men." We still have a long way to go. Ratcliff said as he walked away.

"Here let me help you up." He looked to see john smith holding his hand out to him. T-Thank you. He said as he stood. Y-You didn't have to help me. Don't mention it said, John. You seem like a nice kid. Quasi was about to say that they were almost the same age but shrugged it off as he helped around the ship.

However, that night a storm broke out. Men shouted in fear as the wind and rain whipped around them, the waves crashing over the side of the ship. "Haul on the brace! Come on, come on! - Do your best!"

Quasimodo happened to be one of the men on board the ship as he helped his fellow crewmates. He rushed forward to stop a cannon from rolling over the edge of the ship. "John! Get down here!" Quasimodo called out to John who was up in the crow's nest.

"The cannons are breaking loose!" Quasi shouted as John Smith landed on the deck. "Reef the topsails! - Yes, sir! - Steady on your course." He shouted to the other sailors. "It's alright Quasi We'll get her tied off."

He nodded as he and John worked tirelessly to get the canons tied off. "Say your prayers, men!" Someone shouted above them.

"Kid, watch out!" John shouted as a wave came crashing over the side.

But it was too late. Quasimodo let out a cry of fear as the wave dragged him over the side. "Help!" Quasi shouted. "Man overboard!" Someone shouted in the crow's nest. "Help!" The boy pleaded. "Stay your course! He's lost!" Ben said.

"Help!" The boy called out, but no one answered his call as the ship sailed further and further away.

"Pull the pins!" Said John as he tied a rope around his middle. Now! "Aye, sir!" Smith ran toward the water the rope still attached to him as he dove into the water to rescue his friend will be called after him.

Smith! Smith! "Are you crazy?" Quasi was slowly starting to sink into the water. Was he going to die!? Was this it?! He heard a familiar voice next to him as he started to sink. Hang on, Quasi! I've got you!

Quasi soon felt his feet hit the deck as he coughed and sputtered trying his best to expel the seawater from his lungs. Ah, the lucky lad! Said ben patting the boy on the back. "Well, that was refreshing." John chuckled. "Well done, Smith." Said Bens brother Lon.

"Of course, you'd all do the same for me." Said Smith looking up at his friends. Yes, yes. Oh! Sure, sure. Of course, we would! Absolutely! Yeah, we would. They all said trying to look convincing.

"Trouble on deck?" The Men turned to see Governor Ratcliff standing in front of them. "Governor Ratcliffe! Quasimodo said nervously. He knew very well that the man was not too fond of him.

"Quasimodo fell overboard, sir," John said much to Quasi's relief. "Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved." He said glancing down at him. "Well done, Smith." Thank you, sir. Ratcliffe turned to look at the rest of the crew as he gave them a quick speech.

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World and remember what awaits us there...Freedom...Prosperity...the adventure of our lives." He cleared his throat as he continued.

"You're the finest crew England has to offer, and nothing, not wind nor rain, nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way!" Carry on, men! The men cheered as they continued their work.

Ratcliffe's manservant Wiggins followed after him carrying an umbrella above his head. "A stirring oration, sir." I'm sure the men were most exhilaraaaated!

He shouted as the umbrella was almost tugged out of his hand. "Let us hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" He asked his pet pug the little dog gave a wicked grin as his answer.

"I can't wait to see the new world!" Said Quasimodo excited as he helped John tie the cannons down. I still can't believe it myself. But I am still a little worried. About what? John asked. A-About the…The natives. "He means the Indians!" Said Ben laughing.

"You just worry about that new life of yours Quasi." Leave the savages to me. Savages? Quasi said confused. The word sounded somewhat harsh. What if they were different then what he thought.

"You think they'll give us trouble?" Lon asked. "Not as much trouble as Smith will give them." Said ben taking a feather and a mop and pretending to be a native as the men began to sing.

"We'll kill ourselves an injun."

"Or maybe two or three"

"We're stalwart men and bold."

"of the Virginia Company"

Quasimodo followed John smith up to the crow's nest not wanting to listen to the song the men sang. The thought of them killing people made him sick. He was no fighter. He did not want to kill innocent people who did not mean them any harm.

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Quasi asked his friend as he leaned out to look at the horizon. Like all the others, I suppose. "I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Quasi." "What could possibly be different about this one?"

I-I don't know. I just have this feeling that's all. Well in a few months we'll be there then you can see for yourself. Yeah, I-I guess. The men finished their song down below as Quasimodo stared out at the sea. "It's glory God, and gold And the Virginia Company!"

Little did Quasimodo realize that he was right! The new world would lead to the adventure of a lifetime as well as something he never would have seen coming. Love. True love! But it would be with someone that no one ever would have expected.


	2. Chapter 2: Pocahontas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is short sorry the next one will be longer.

Meanwhile far away in the new world, the native Algonquin tribe went about their day as they sang unaware that their chieftain was returning to the village. Drums echoed as the people sang in their own native language.

"Hega hega"

"Ya-hi-ye hega"

"Ya-hi-ye-ne-he"

"Hega"

A man saw the returning warriors and blew on a horn before running to alert the village.

"Hega, hega"

"Ya-hi-ye hega"

"Ya-hi-ye-ne-he"

"Hega"

The man appeared above a cornfield as he blew the horn alerting a group of women below as they rushed excitedly to the river as they sang.

"Steady as the beating drum"

"Singing to the cedar flute"

"Seasons go and seasons come"

"Bring the corn and bear the fruit"

"By the waters sweet and clean"

"Where the mighty sturgeon lives"

"Plant the squash and reap the bean"

"All the earth our Mother gives"

The women sang as they carried baskets full of corn to the village while men fished in the river.

"O, Great Spirit, hear our song"

"Help us keep the ancient ways"

"Keep the sacred fires strong"

"Walk in balance all our days"

"Seasons go and seasons come"

"Steady as the beating drum"

"Plum to seed to bud to plum"

Steady as the beating drum

"Ya-hi-ye hega"

" Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega"

The chief of the natives stepped out of the boat as he watched the women greet their husbands. He smiled as he greeted an old man. The Village shaman Takata Before he addressed the rest of his people.

"The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again." "Your return has brought much joy to the village." Said Takata "Look at all the smiling faces"

"Yes. But there's one smiling face I don't see." Where is my daughter? "You know Pocahontas. She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her." Takata said chuckling. Meanwhile, on a cliff, a young girl of nineteen stood on looking out at the world as the wind rushed around her.

Pocahontas! Pocahontas looked down to see her younger sister, Nakoma in a canoe below the waterfall. "Father's back. Come down here!" He's back, Flit. Said Pocahontas as she ran down the path past a lounging raccoon eating berries. "Come on Meko."

However, instead of taking the path down, she jumped off the cliff swan diving into the water below while her animal friends Meko and Flit fell in after her. "Show off." Said Nakoma rolling her eyes.

"Pocahontas?" Pocahontas? Are you all right? "You'd better be all right because I'm not coming in after you... As she said this the canoe was tipped over. "Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?" Said Nakoma looking annoyed at her older sister.

Pocahontas spit water in her face as they splashed each other under the boat. Meanwhile, flit popped her head out of the water clearly annoyed at Meko's actions. As Meko attempted to climb the boat he saw that his tale made a perfect bullseye!

However, he missed impaling his nose in the boat just as it was turned over. "What were you doing up there?" Thinking. Pocahontas said as Meko shook out his fur between them. Meko! "About the dream again?" Nakoma asked.

"Have you figured it out yet?" I know it means something, "I just don't know what." You should ask father about it. "Maybe I should." She said. Meko Motioned to the water as she pulled the hummingbird free. "Come on, Flit. Quit playing around. We have to get back." She said as the bird squirted water from its beak.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This Chapter Pocahontas learns some unexpected news and witnesses the arrival of strangers in her land. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Pocahontas and Nakoma walked back into the camp their fathers voice could be heard over the crowd as he spoke of the battle they had just won. ...faced a determined enemy. "The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell."

"Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum, for he attacked with the fierce strength of the bear." He has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors...Oh. he is so handsome. Nakoma said memorized.

Hmph. "I especially love his smile." Said Pocahontas sarcastically referring to the fact that he never seemed to smile. ….. destroying every enemy in his path. "Tonight we will feast in his honour!" The people cheered excitedly as the crowd dispersed.

Pocahontas and Nakoma approached their father. Ah my daughters. Winggapo, Father the girls said greeting their father. "Seeing you both gives me great joy." I'm so glad you've come home safely. Said Pocahontas.

Come with me. "We have much to talk about." I want to hear everything you've been doing. He said as Pocahontas followed her father to their home. Nakoma watched her sister leave worried how her sister would react to the news their father was about to give her. Nakoma had already heard the news from her father.

Meanwhile in a nearby hut Pocahontas spoke with her father. "Father, for many nights now, I've been having a very strange dream." I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting.

Her father smiled as he placed his headdress on a shelf. Yes. "Something exciting is about to happen." Really? What is it? Pocahontas said excitedly. "Kocoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage." She frowned. "Marry Kocoum?"

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Pocahontas looked outside the tent staring at the fierce warrior. But he's so... serious. "My daughter, Kocoum will make a fine husband." He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. "With him, you will be safe from harm." As he said this Meko started making fun of Kocoum.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path." She said with a sigh. "This is the right path for you." But why can't I choose...She was cut off when Meko fell into her arms. The chief sighed as he motioned her to follow.

Pocahontas come with me. "You are the daughter of the chief." It is time to take your place among our people. "Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river." He said as he sang.

"As the river cuts his path"

"Though the river's proud and strong"

"He will choose the smoothest course"

"That's why rivers live so long."

"They're steady"

"As the steady beating drum"

He took a turquoise necklace from behind his back. "Your mother wore this for our wedding." He said smiling fondly. "It was her dream to see you wear it at your own." He said placing it around her neck. She smiled at the gift. "It suits you."

A few hours later she sat next to the river with her animal friends. She looked at the necklace puzzled. "He wants me to be steady. Like the river." She said looking into the still water. Suddenly two otters burst from the water surprising her. "But it's not steady at all." She said as she stepped into the river and climbed into a canoe.

"What I love most about rivers is"

"You can't step in the same river twice"

"The water's always changing"

"Always flowing"

"But people, I guess"

"can't live like that"

"We all must pay a price"

"To be safe we lose our chance"

"of ever knowing"

"What's around the river bend"

"Waiting just around the river bend"

"I look once more"

"Just around the river bend"

"Beyond the shore"

"Where the gulls fly free"

"Don't know what for"

"What I dream the day might send"

"Just around the river bend"

"For me"

"Coming for me"

"I feel it there beyond those trees"

"Or right behind these waterfalls"

As she sang this fish landed on Meko's head.

"Can I ignore that sound"

"of distant drumming?"

"For a handsome, sturdy husband"

"who builds handsome, sturdy walls"

"And never dreams that"

"something might be coming"

"Just around the river bend"

As she continues to sing she rides her canoe over a waterfall and down some rapids.

"Just around the river bend"

"I look once more"

"Just around the river bend"

"Beyond the shore"

"Somewhere past the sea"

"Don't know what for"

"Why do all my dreams extend"

"Just around the riverbend?"

"Just around the river bend!"

She looked at the two paths in front of her. One river was wide while the other was narrow.

"Should I choose the smoothest course"

"Steady as the beating drum?"

As she sang this she saw Kocoum standing next to her reflection in the water.

"Should I marry Kocoum?"

"ls all my dreaming at an end?"

As she sang Kocoum disappeared.

"Or do you still"

"Wait for me, dream giver?"

"Just around the river"

"Bend"

She rowed her canoe to a stop in front of a large willow tree. As she climbed onto a stump to sit in front of the tree the voice of an old women called out. "Is that my Pocahontas?" "Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you." As she said this a face appeared in the old trees trunk.

"Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today." The tree spirit gasped in surprise when she noticed the necklace. "Why, your mother's necklace!" That's what I wanted to talk to you about. "My father wants me to marry Kocoum."

"Kocoum? But he's so serious!" She said making a stiff and grumpy face much to Pocahontas's Amusement. I know. "My father thinks it's the right path for me." But lately, I've been having this dream, and I think it's..."Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it!" She said excitedly.

Before she could even speak the animals surrounding the tree began to chatter excitedly. Quiet! Grandmother Willow shouted annoyed. The animals merely ignored her. Quite! Every became quite. A frog croaked and grandmother willow raised her eyebrow at it causing it to hide under a Lilypad.

"Now, child, you were saying?" Well, I'm running through the woods, and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin. "A spinning arrow? How unusual." Yes, it spins faster and faster and faster... until, suddenly, it stops.

Hmm. "Well, it seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path." But, Grandmother Willow, what is my path? "How am I ever going to find it?" The tree spirit chuckled. "Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?" I told her to listen. "All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you." If you listen, they will guide you. The wind whistled through the tree tops. It almost sounded like singing.

"I hear the wind." Yes. "What is it telling you?" I don't understand. She said puzzled. Grandmother Willow began to sing as the wind blew around her.

"Que na-to-ra"

"You will understand"

"Listen with your heart"

"You will understand"

"Let it break upon you"

"like a wave upon the sand"

"It's saying something's coming. Strange clouds?"

"Listen with your heart"

"You will understand"

Pocahontas climbed up the tree to get a look her animal friends following her. Meeko and flit squeaked in alarm as the ran back down the tree. What do you see? "Clouds. Strange clouds." She said staring in amazement at what was actually the sails of a large ship. The colonists had arrived!


	4. Chapter 4: Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This chapter Quasi finally comes face to face with Pocahontas! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ratcliff grinned at the beautiful new world outside his cabin window. "Look at it, Wiggins, an entire New World chock-full of gold, just waiting for me." And scores of adventures waiting for us, right, Percy? Wiggins said to the spoiled pug.

"Do you think we'll meet some savages?" He asked. "If we do, we shall be sure to give them a proper English greeting." Wiggins smiled. "Oh! Gift baskets!" Ratcliff sighed "And he came so highly recommended." He said as he took a map from a shelf.

Suddenly John smith burst through the door. "It's perfect, the water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore." Hey, there, Percy. He said ruffling the dogs fur. "Very well, then. Give the order. "Already done, sir.

"I've got a crew assembled, and they're ready to go." He looked at him clearly impressed. "About the natives...I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

"Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle." Right. That'll be all, Smith. There's a good man. See ya Percy. John Smith said ruffling the dogs fur yet again much to its displeasure.

"The men like Smith, don't they?" Ratcliff said looking at the door. I've never been a popular man. I like you. Said Wiggins. "Don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me."

"Oh, yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything...I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory." He said Interrupting Wiggins. "But mark my words, Wiggins, when King James sees the gold these peasants unearth, success will be mine, at last"

Meanwhile on the deck of the ship the men prepared to venture into this "new World." Quasimodo stared at the vast forest in amazement. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. "It's incredible….and it's all ours!" Said Quasimodo speechless.

I agree said John smith also impressed. I mean…. I've never seen anything like it! Have you? The boy shook his head. "It could look like Ratcliffe's knickers, for all I care... just as long as I get off this stinkin' boat." Ben Said annoyed. "Come on, men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it." John said encouraging the others to follow him as the got into several small row boats.

The man men stared around the forest in disbelief. The sounds of birds and animals echoed through the still air. The men pulled the ship closer to the shore and tried to tie it off. "Here Quasi, tie of this end. However when he turned around quasi was gone.

Quasi? Quasi? He looked up to see his friend climbing onto a stone outcropping. "What are you doing up there?" John shouted. Shh! I'm trying to get a better look. He stared at this strange new world in amazement. However he wasn't entirely alone.

Pocahontas stared at the stranger mystified. She couldn't make his face because it was covered. But she could tell that he was around her age. He looked different then the other strangers. He slightly shorter then the other men. Suddenly before she could stop him Meeko crawled out to investigate this….Stranger.

Flit grabbed his tail trying to stop him, but the raccoon ended up rolling into the stranger. The stranger turned around startled. He looked down at the strange creature looking somewhat relieved that it was an animal and not a native.

"Well... you're a strange looking fellow." He said petting the strange, masked creature on the head. "Are you hungry?" He asked taking a small biscuit from his bag. "Here you go. It's a biscuit." The racoon took the biscuit and ate the entire thing.

You like it, don't you? He said chuckling. "Well, try eating it for four months straight." He said giving the racoon another biscuit. The Racoon waved at a nearby bush. "Do you have a friend back there?" He asked approaching the bush.

Pocahontas backed away alarmed as the stranger approached. However before he could discover her Flit flew out of the bush in an attempt to scare him off. Hey! Wh- What? Watch out. He heard the sound of a trumpet go off, distracting him.

"Quasi, you'd better get down here. The governor's coming ashore." Quasi sighed as he climbed back down waving goodbye to his new little friend. Pocahontas sighed with relief while flit glared at the spot where he'd once stood.

Meanwhile in the camp the natives began to worry about these strange new visitors. "Did you see their skin?" Whispered one warrior. "Some of them have hair on their faces like dogs." Their chieftain interrupted.

"My brothers, we must know more about these visitors." Kekata, what do you see? He asked the village shaman. Kekata threw some powder into the fires as the flames roared to life showing visions of the settlers and images of wolves.

"These are not men like us...but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun... and weapons that spout fire and thunder." They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves... consuming everything in their path.

However the shaman saw something in the flames the intrigued him. Among these strange men there was one who possessed a pure heart. The other natives however seemed riled up. Kocoum was the first to speak up.

"Great Powhatan, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks." The chief turned to regard him. "Kocoum, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy." But these pale visitors are strange to us. "Take some men to the river to observe them." Let us hope they do not intend to stay.

Meanwhile John and the others stood staring at Ratcliff as he placed an English flag in the ground. "I hereby claim this land and all its riches... in the name of His Majesty King James the First... and do so name this settlement Jamestown."

"Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir." Said Wiggins shouting out of a window on the ship. Hurry now, Percy. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World." The pug grinned as it sat in a small tub eating cherries.

Suddenly something splashed into the tub and he came face to face with a racoon. Meeko ate all the cherries in the bowl even taking the one in his mouth. Percy growled as he chased after the racoon jumping out of the window and falling face first in the mud.

Meanwhile John smith stood talking with Ratcliff. "Captain Smith, it appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight." Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir.

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them. He nodded convinced as he walked over to the crowd of men. Wait! John. John turned to see Quasimodo behind him.

Can I come with you? What? why? I've been stuck on that ship for at least four months I'm dying to explore! Please! John sighed. Fine but stay close. Got it! Ratcliff watched the two young men leave as he turned to address the other men.

"Now, gentlemen, to work." You men get the ship unloaded -Right, sir! You men build the fort. "The rest of you, break out the shovels." It's time to start digging. Digging? Said Ben confused. "Why, of course. Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World."

Gold! Mountains of it. "Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World...of its most precious resources...but now...it's our turn." He said as he began to sing of the riches the new world possessed.

"The gold of Cortez The jewels of Pizarro"

" Will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow"

" The gold we find here will dwarf them by far"

"Oh, with all you got in ya, boys"

"Dig up Virginia, boys"

"Mine, boys Mine every mountain"

" And dig, boys Dig 'til you drop"

"Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys"

" Shove in a shovel. Uncover those lovely pebbles that sparkle and shine"

" It's gold and it's mine"

" Mine, mine"

"Dig and dig and diggety dig"

" And dig and dig and diggety dig"

" Hei, nonny, nonny Hei, nonny, nonny - Ooh, how I love it."

" Hei, nonny, nonny Hei, nonny, nonny - Riches for cheap."

" Hei, nonny, nonny Ho, nonny, nonny - There'll be heaps of it."

"And I'll be on top of the heap - Diggety, diggety, dig"

" My rivals back home It's not that I'm bitter

But think how they'll squirm when they see how I glitter

The ladies at court will be all a-twitter

The king will reward me He'll knight me... No! Lord me"

" It's mine, mine Mine for the taking"

" It's mine, boys Mine me that gold"

"With those nuggets dug"

"It's glory they'll gimme"

" My dear friend King Jimmy will probably build me a shrine"

" When all of the gold"

" Is mined - Dig and dig and diggety dig"

" And dig and dig and diggety dig"

Meanwhile in another part of the forest John smith stared around this strange new world in awe and amazement.

"All of my life I have searched for a land like this one"

"A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design"

" Hundreds of dangers await, and I don't plan to miss one"

" In a land I can claim A land I can tame"

"The greatest adventure is mine

"Keep on working, lads"

" Mine"

Don't be shirking, lads"

"Mine, boys, mine - Find a mother lode Then mine another load"

" Mine me that gold - Dig, dig and diggety"

" Beautiful gold - Dig, dig for that gold"

"Make this island my land"

"Make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys"

" But I've got this crick in me spine"

"This land we behold - This beauty untold"

"A man can be bold - It all can be sold"

" So go for the gold - The gold"

" Is -All the riches here – Mine"

"From this minute this land - Mine -And what's in it

" Is mine -And dig and dig and diggety dig"

Its Mine!

John smith grinned excitedly this place is incredible. Can you believe this Quasi! Quasi? He turned to see once again that his friend had wandered off. Where in the hell did he wander off to? John thought worried. He decided to go back to the beach to see if he was back at the camp.

Meanwhile Quasimodo sat near a small waterfall. He cupped his hands and was about to drink the water from the stream when he saw something reflected in the water behind him. He turned to look but there was no one there.

Pocahontas crept down from the small ledge she'd been hiding on and crept out of the bushes to get a better look. He was gone. She looked around confused as she stood on the stepping stones.

Quasimodo watched as the figure jumped onto another stepping stone and slowly crept out to get a better look. At first he saw no one but he saw a figure standing behind him. He slowly turned around coming face to face with…a girl.

The native girl stared at the deformed man puzzled by what she was seeing. The strange man slowly approached her. W-Who…Who are y-before he could say anything else she ran off. "No! Wait. Please. Please! Don't run off!" He cried out as he ran after her. Who are you!


End file.
